Honky Tonk
by WordNerb93
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are all grown up and looking for work as Phineas and the Ferb-Tones. What happens when they snag a gig in Nashville? Country songs and an unexpected meeting, that's what!
1. Chapter 1: Hillbilly Bone

**Yeah, here's another short story I felt that I had to post. It is unrelated to any of my other stories.**

**Okay, fair warning: I don't actually know about Nashville from more than some internet sites, or anything about the people who live there. So, I'm making that stuff up, mostly. Sorry if I offend anyone...  
><strong>

**I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_, but I do own Greg. And I don't own any of the songs I'm going to use!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phineas pushed the doors open and walked into the club. He glanced around, but didn't see the man he was looking for.<p>

"Ferb, are you sure this is the right club?"

Ferb, who had walked in behind him, shrugged. "They said the gig was here at three."

Phineas looked around for a clock. Up above the bar, he spotted one. "Looks like we're about twenty minutes early."

"That would explain it. What to get something to drink?"

With a nod from Phineas, the stepbrothers approached the bar. The bartender glanced up at them.

"What are ya, some kinda punks?" he asked in a heavy Southern accent.

Phineas laughed. "Nah. We're here to play the gig in about twenty minutes."

The bartender grinned. "In that case, drinks on the house. What can I get ya?"

"You have soda?"

The bartender nodded, slightly taken aback at the request from these two grown men.

"I'll have root beer, Ferb wants cherry."

With a nod, the bartender headed into the back.

Phineas and Ferb sat at the bar and looked over the club. While not a place they would have seen themselves when they were younger, it definitely wasn't a place they would be embarrassed to be seen in. It was, in fact, similar to a family restaurant, except the entertainment was live singers and dancers, karaoke, or an old-fashioned jukebox in the corner that was currently playing. That, and the music was all country.

Of course, it was obvious that the music would be country in Nashville, Tennessee. Especially in a club along Lower Broadway.

Phineas sighed. This may be their first big gig in a while, but Phineas had never truly been satisfied by becoming a member of a band. Even if it was the resurrected Phineas and the Ferb-Tones

He still wasn't sure what had made it come to this. Maybe it was when Ms. Garcia-Shapiro had remarried and moved away, taking Isabella with her. Maybe it had been that their parents had moved not three months later, making Phineas and Ferb leave all their friends from Danville. Maybe it had been when Isabella's stepfather had made Isabella stop calling the boys, leaving them utterly alone.

Sure, they had made new friends, but their new friends were not as close as their previous friends had been. The only one who was that good a friend was Greg, the third member of the band. Greg was a dreamer, one who had always wanted to be a country singer. When Phineas had eventually mentioned PFT, he had flipped, figuratively and literally, at the fact that his two newest friends had a band.

So, when the boys had finally graduated from high school, instead of going to college like everyone had expected, they had reformed PFT, which was just Phineas, Ferb, and Greg, and hit the road.

At first, the novelty of the band had kept them going. The band preformed numerous songs of varying styles, although none of their original songs took off.

But then, all at once, no one was interested in PFT. It was like a switch had been thrown, and the trio was no longer acceptable.

Finally, after the last of their travel money had gotten them to Tennessee in a country-wide search to find a job, they had landed a job in Nashville.

But Greg wasn't here.

"Here you go. One root beer and one cherry soda."

Phineas lost his train of thought as the bartender pushed the drinks towards the brothers.

Just as Phineas raised his glass to his mouth, the door to the club opened and Greg walked in.

Greg was about the average guy. Brown hair, not too long, but not too short, and blue eyes. He wasn't overly muscular, but not scrawny either. The kind of face you tend to forget. Just average.

Until he got close.

That's when people usually wonder why he didn't get involved in basketball. Greg was a good six feet, five inches tall.

"You guys here already?" he asked, sitting down next to Ferb.

"Dude, you know you're nearly late," Phineas retorted.

"Well, I would have been her sooner but-"

"Another girl shoot you down?"

Greg laughed. "Nah, she just blew me off. Acted interested until I asked her for her number. She laughed and walked off."

Ferb snorted. "When will you learn?"

"Never," he chuckled shamelessly. "Anyway, after that, I had to head back to the apartment to grab my guitar."

Phineas grinned. "Well, at least this girl didn't slap you. That would have made, what, forty-two?"

Greg lightly punch Phineas on the arm. "Something like that. I wouldn't have minded if she had, however. She was quite the looker. I haven't seen many woman who can pull off a pink country outfit lately, but, boy, she took it to the next level!"

Ferb chuckled. "Come on, Greg, focus. We have a gig in five minutes."

"Right," he said, standing up suddenly, "don't want to keep the ladies waiting."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Greg was tapping on the microphone. "Alright, y'all. Ready for some country?"<p>

A few whistles and shouts came from the crowd, but the majority of the patrons ignored them.

"Jeez, tough crowd," Greg muttered. He then raised his voice, "Well, we're Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, and we've got a treat for you tonight. Hit it!"

Ferb struck up the first few notes and the other two boys jumped in.

**Phineas: **_Here we go!_

**Ferb: **_Yeah._

**Phineas: **_Ha ha ha ha!_

**Greg:** _Oh man, you gotta watch where you're steppin' around here!_

_Yeah, I got a friend__ in New York City_

_He's never heard of Connway Twitty_

_Don't know nothing about grits and greens_

_Never been south of Queens_

The patrons began to get quite and looked at the three men singing. Greg just grinned and kept going.

**Greg: **_But he flew down here on a business trip_

_I took him honky tonkin' and that was it_

_He took to it like a pig to mud, like a cow to cud_

**Phineas, Ferb, and Greg: **_We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside_

_No matter where you from you just can't hide it_

_And when the band starts banging and the fiddle saws_

_You can't help but hollering, Yee Haw!_

_When you see them pretty little country queens_

_Man you gotta admit that's in them genes_

_Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your_

_Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone_

Many of the guys and a number of the women in the club stood up and gathered around the stage, cheering them on. Greg glanced back at Phineas and Ferb, grinning even wider than earlier.

**Ferb: **_Aw, preach about hillbilly to 'em ladies!_

**Greg:**_ Listen to this._

_Nah, you ain't gotta be born out in the sticks_

**Greg and Ferb: **_With an F-150 and a thirty-aught-six,_

**Greg: **_Or have a bubba in the family tree_

_To get on down with me_

**Phineas: **_Yeah, bubba all you need is an open mind_

_If it fires you up you gotta let it shine_

_When it feels so right that it can't be wrong_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_You ain't alone!_

**Greg: **_You ain't alone!_

**Phineas, Ferb, and Greg:**_ We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside_

_No matter where you from you just can't hide_

_And when the band starts banging and the fiddle saws_

_You can't help but hollering, _

The crowd joined in with the _Yee Haw!_

**Phineas, Ferb, and Greg:**_ When you see them pretty little country queens_

_Man you gotta admit that's in them genes_

_Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your_

_Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone_

As Ferb rocked his guitar, Greg seemed to notice someone out in the crowd. Phineas watched him wink and nod his head in a direction, but he didn't notice who it was to.

However, he quickly returned his mind to the music.

**Phineas: **_Come on y'all_

**Phineas, Ferb, and Greg:**_ We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside_

_No matter where you from you just can't hide_

_And when the band starts banging and the fiddle saws_

_You can't help but hollering, Yee Haw!_

_When you see them pretty little country queens_

_Man you gotta admit that's in them genes_

_Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your_

_Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone_

_Hillbilly bone ba-bone ba-bone bone_

_Hillbilly bone ba-bone ba-bone bone_

_Hillbilly bone ba-bone ba-bone bone_

**Ferb: **_Well there it is_

_I've always wanted to sing the bone song_

**Greg: **_Ha ha ha ha_

They wrapped up the song to a huge applause.

Phineas actually smiled. It reminded him of when they had been on the fast-track to stardom.

Of course, less than ten minutes later, the scene was exactly like the scene when they had entered. The only real difference was the occasional nod toward them.

"Well, Ferb, ready to head to the apartment?"

Ferb nodded.

The two looked at Greg, who shook his head. "I thought I saw someone earlier. I'll catch up to you guys."

* * *

><p>Greg walked into the apartment only twenty minutes after them.<p>

"So, you weren't hitting on another girl?" Ferb ribbed.

"Actually," Greg grinned, "I saw that girl from earlier today. She said she walked into the club during our number and couldn't wait to see us play tomorrow."

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow? But that was a onetime gig, wasn't it?"

Greg's grin widened. "That's what I said. Then, here's the best part, turns out she knew the owner and she got us a week's worth of performances, same pay every day!"

Ferb whistled.

"You can whistle that again," Phineas said deadpanned.

Ferb whistled again.

"So," Phineas continued, "You get this girl's name at least?"

Greg shook his head. "Nope. She said she'd give it to me tomorrow if we played as good as we did today."

"Really?" Ferb asked.

"Yep," Greg replied, "That, and a little extra. Which reminds me, I have a different song I want to play tomorrow."

"Okay," Phineas said, "Shoot."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how is it so far? Anyone want to take a guess at the next song?<strong>

**I'll give you a hint: Trace Adkins sings it.**

**Also, anyone going to guess what happens with that one girl? She is going to play a rather large roll in the story.**

**So, review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Honky Tonk Badonkadonk

**Alright people, here's chapter 2.**

**Now, for everyone who guessed the next song was _Honky Tonk Badonkadonk_, you were right! Albeit a slightly edited version to make this rating...  
><strong>

**That song was the inspiration for the base of this story. Even though it's already taking a whole different turn.**

**And, for those of you who guessed about the girl, you'll definitely see soon enough...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright you two," Greg began as they walked into the club for the one-thirty gig, "I want you to set up the instruments. I have a little business to set up for the show." Before Phineas or Ferb could reply, he walked off.<p>

With a shrug, the boys headed over to the stage.

"So," Phineas began, "you think he's off talking to that girl again?"

Ferb snorted. "Of course he is, Phin. He's a sucker for a pretty face, you know that."

Phineas chuckled. "Yeah, but he usually learns his lesson the first time he strikes out. This time he's going back for more."

Ferb just shrugged.

* * *

><p>The instruments were finished mere moments before Greg came up to the stage.<p>

"All set?" he asked.

When the Ferb gave him an affirmative, he turned to the crowded interior. "Hello again! Ya'll remember us?"

The large cheer indicated that many of the patrons inside had been there the day before.

"Alright! Well, PFT has another tune for you today. Plus, we have a lovely little lady out there who volunteered to give you a sideshow while we played."

Even as a numerous amount of catcalls and whistles came from the crowd, Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other. Ferb gave Phineas a look, saying, _Did you have any clue about this?_ Phineas shook his head.

Greg looked behind him at the two. "Alright guys, let's do this!"

**Greg:**_ Turn it up some._

**Ferb: **_Alright boys, this is her favorite song, you know that right?_

_So if we play it good and loud, she might get up and dance again._

After Ferb said this, a woman about half-way towards the back set down a glass and started walking towards the stage.

**Ferb: **_Oh, she put her beer down._

_Here she comes, here she comes!_

_Left,_

_Left,_

_Left, right, left._

The woman reached the stage, allowing the men to see her clearly. She was slightly taller than Phineas was, putting her about five-eleven. She had sparkling blue eyes, shimmering black hair that ran down to her waist, and had a smirk on her face. She wore a pink and white cowboy shirt, slightly baring her midriff, and a pair of white cowboy boots that covered the bottom of her tight, pink jeans.

Once on the stage, she winked at Greg.

**Phineas:**_ Whoo._

_Hustlers shootin' eight ball,_

_Throwin' darts at the wall,_

_Feeling dang near ten feet tall._

_Here she comes, oh help us all!_

One of the men in the audience let out a loud whistle, only to get shoved out of his seat by the woman sitting next to him.

**Phineas:**_ Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair._

_Poor ol' boy, it ain't his fault,_

_It's so hard not to stare!_

The woman on the stage began to swing her hips in time to the music, pulling the eyes of the men in the crowd. Phineas felt something nag him, but he ignored it as he kept playing.

**Greg, Ferb, and Phineas: **_At that honky tonk badonkadonk!_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm,_

_Make you wanna swing along!_

_Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong!_

The crowd began to get up and dance along with the woman.

**Greg: **_And whoo-whee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma!_

_There oughtta be a law, get the sheriff on the phone!_

_Oh, have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on_

**Greg, Ferb, and Phineas: **_That honky tonk badonkadonk?_

**Phineas: **_Aww, son._

**Ferb: **_Now honey, you can't blame her_

_For what her mama gave her._

_It ain't right to hate her,_

_For workin' that_

At that moment, the woman struck a pose and casually blew a kiss into the crowd.

**Greg, Ferb, and Phineas: **_Money-maker._

**Ferb: **_Band shuts down at two,_

_But we're hangin' out 'til three!_

_We hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave,_

**Ferb, Greg, and Phineas:**_ With that honky tonk badonkadonk!_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm,_

_Make you wanna swing along!_

_Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong!_

**Greg: **_And whoo-whee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma!_

_There oughtta be a law, get the sheriff on the phone!_

_Oh, have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on_

**Greg, Ferb, and Phineas: **_With that honky tonk badonkadonk?_

**Ferb: **_Oh, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout right there, honey._

Phineas felt that nagging again. This time, he looked at the woman closely. Something about her seemed familiar.

Greg laughed along with the song, even as the woman turned in a circle, ending with her facing the three guys. She was looking over her shoulder as she did, so Phineas couldn't see her face.

**Greg:**_ We don't care about the drinkin',_

_Barely listen to the band!_

_Our hands they start a shakin' when she gets the urge to dance._

The woman faced the trio, first looking at Ferb.

**Greg:**_ Drivin' everybody crazy_

She looked at Phineas, and it finally popped into his head why she seemed so familiar.

**Greg:**_ You think you fell in love!_

He couldn't believe it was her, after all these years. His hands moved across his guitar, but his mouth dropped open, even as she spun around to face the crowd.

**Greg:**_ Boys, you better keep your distance,_

_You can look, but you can't touch_

**Ferb and Greg:**_ That honky tonk badonkadonk!_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm,_

_Make you wanna swing along!_

_Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong!_

Ferb glanced over at Phineas, who was playing on autopilot and staring at the woman. He reached over, pushed his mouth closed, and slapped him.

**Greg: **_And whoo-whee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma!_

_There oughtta be a law, get the sheriff on the phone!_

_Oh, have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on_

**Ferb and Greg:**_ That honky tonk badonkadonk?_

**Greg:**_ That honky tonk badonkadonk!_

Phineas snapped out of his daze, figuring he'd better finish the song before he confirmed that it really was her.

**Greg, Ferb, and Phineas: **_Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk._

**Ferb and Phineas: **_That honky tonk badonkadonk._

**Greg: **_That's it right there boys! That's why we do what we do._

_It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory._

**Ferb and Phineas: **_That honky tonk badonkadonk._

**Greg: **_It ain't for the free whiskey._

_It's for the badonkadonk._

**Ferb and Phineas: **_That honky tonk badonkadonk._

They played the final chord and bowed, with the woman bowing beside them. The applause was even louder than it had been last night. But Phin's eyes were only on the woman. He was certain it was her.

As the crowd began to return to their tables, Greg walked up to the woman. "You were great there. You sure I can't have your number?"

As Phineas and Ferb came up, she giggled. "No, but I did say I'd tell you my name. It's-"

"Isabella," Phineas finished.

She looked at him, perplexed. "Yeah, how'd you-" She stopped, her eyes going wide. "P-P-Phineas?" she squeaked.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, it's me."

A smile slowly grew on her face before she squealed and threw herself at him. He caught her as they embraced and even spun her around, laughing. But when he put her down, she did something he wouldn't have imagined.

She kissed him.

He could hear Ferb begin to laugh, quite loudly, and Greg begin to sputter. But Phineas could only stare at Isabella, his childhood friend, kissing him.

She suddenly opened her eyes and broke the kiss. "S-s-sorry," she stuttered, "I-it's just that I haven't seen you in- you guys in years."

She looked at Phineas, but he just stood there, seemingly dead to the world around him. Ferb finally smacked him on the back of the head.

"Wha- what?" Phineas exclaimed.

"Isabella was explaining why she was so excited to see us again," Ferb retorted.

"You guys know each other?" Greg shouted.

The three turned to him. "Yeah, this is the Isabella we told you about. You know, best friend, extremely cute, always there for us?" Phineas replied.

"How is she here?" Greg asked.

"Why don't we grab a drink and I'll tell you," Isabella said, walking toward her table. Phineas glanced at Ferb, who glanced at Greg, who looked toward Isabella. The three of them shrugged and followed her.

As they approached the table, the bartender approached them. "So, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro, you want another root beer?"

Isabella nodded. "And can you get these three some drinks, too?"

The bartender nodded. "Let's see, a root beer for Red, cherry soda for Green, and…?"

"Whiskey for me," Greg finished.

The bartender wrote something down and walked toward the bar.

"So, Phineas," Isabella ventured, "what are you doing here? I thought you'd be off being an amazing inventor with Ferb, not here in Nashville desperate for work."

Phineas grimaced. "You know when your stepdad cut us off?" He waited a moment and she nodded. "Well, not long after that, we just… stopped inventing."

"But, how is that even possible? You guys had months of blueprints to tide you over any rough spots!"

"Well," Ferb replied, "we were already running low at that time. After we lost contact with you, Phineas changed."

Isabella looked at Phineas, her eyes pleading with him to tell her otherwise. But Phineas nodded slowly. "I- I just couldn't think of anything," he murmured.

"Which is about where I come in," Greg interjected. "Apparently my humble dream of making a famous band was enough to keep these two from totally losing it."

Isabella smiled brightly. "So I guess you were good for something after all," she joked.

"Hey, I told you, don't judge me 'til you know me," Greg replied easily.

Phineas looked between the two of them for a moment. "What about you, Isabella?"

"What?" she asked.

"How did you change into, well, uh-"

"Into such a flirt." she stated.

Phineas nodded.

The bartender walked up and gave each of them their drinks.

Gently lifting her cup, Isabella sighed. "I guess, without you, I just… fell apart. I went from straight A's to barely scraping by. I graduated, just, and no college wanted me."

She tipped her glass up, taking a couple gulps, before returning to her tale.

"I was no good in a leadership position in the local Fireside Girl troop. Heck, the way I sulked after that day, I was actually kicked out! The only thing I had going for me was my looks. So I applied to be a showgirl, a model, whatever I could get with just looks."

She paused, drawing a deep breath.

"But even then, I never managed to get a job. So, I'm still living with my parents. In fact, my stepfather owns this club."

As if summoned by her words, the door behind the bar opened, and a tough-looking Hispanic man walked out. "Isabella!" he called out.

She groaned, but lifted her arm and waved to him.

He approached the table like he was expecting trouble from the boys. He was clean-shaven, but he had the kind of face that seemed more complete with a mustache. He was almost as tall as Greg, but had a lot more muscle. His outfit only magnified his hostility, with his black shirt and black jeans. His boots even had spurs on the back.

He put a hand on the table and leaned over, glancing at Greg, Phineas, and Ferb. "Watchcha' boys doin'?" he growled.

"Dad!" Isabella protested, "I'm just talking with them!"

He glared around the table once more, then broke out in a hearty bout of laughter. Immediately his impression changed to a jovial air. "I'm messin' with ya! If anything, I should warn ya 'bout my hija, here. She may be pretty, but she won't look at ya twice. Still pinin' over some redhead from, uh, what's it called?"

"Danville," Isabella muttered, sinking into her chair.

"Right. Anyways, unless one of ya'll be that boy, Phil or whatever his name was, she won't give a hoot."

Ferb actually chuckled along with Isabella's stepfather, but Greg stared at Phineas, who was staring at Isabella. The gears began to turn in his head. A redhead from Danville, her change after she lost contact with them, and, most important, her kiss.

Phineas turned bright red, and Greg immediately laughed at his distress.

Isabella's stepfather calmed down, slapping Phineas on the back. "Of course, then I'd kick ya out of here. Don't want my girl obsessin' over one boy, unless he meets my standard."

Isabella moaned and put her head on the table. Her stepfather chuckled. "Well, enjoy her attention while it lasts, fellas."

As he walked away, Ferb said, "Well, he certainly hasn't changed from what you described."

"Was what h-he said true?" Phineas asked, rather shaken.

Isabella nodded as she brought her head up. "No one around here takes me seriously because I do that kind of thing all the time. It- it was a way I got over- covered how much it hurt."

"And what was that about a standard?" Greg ribbed.

"Most of it isn't that bad. He wants the guy to have a steady job, not be abusive, that sort of thing. But the hard part is that he'd have to pass the 'gut-feeling' test. And no one has passed that."

"Sounds almost like a drinking contest," Ferb chuckled.

"Nope. My stepfather has to have this… I don't know, this feeling, that the guy is the right guy."

"Sounds to me like you're being too much of a daddy's girl," Greg sighed.

Isabella glared at him, but Greg simply stood and said, "It's been great, but we need to head back to the apartment now."

"Oh, okay," Isabella said softly. She looked toward Phineas. "It was great to see you again. I'll be here tomorrow."

Ferb nodded and stood up, followed by Phineas. But as the guys headed for the door, Phineas lagged behind. He looked back to see Isabella looking forlornly at the table.

He turned around and walked back over to her.

"Um, Isabella?"

She practically spun around in her seat. "Phineas! Wha-"

"I was wondering if yo- you'd like to do something tomorrow."

She tilted her head quizzically. "You mean like today?"

"No!" Phineas said quickly. "I mean… uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere tomorrow after our performance. With me."

Her eyes widened, and her voice took a hopeful tone; "You mean-?"

He nodded. "Yeah, like a- a date."

She leapt from the chair and embraced him. "Yes! Of course, Phineas!"

* * *

><p>Ferb was just about to go back in after Phineas when he finally emerged. He opened his mouth to ask Phineas what had taken him, but he stopped when he saw Phin's face.<p>

Phineas had a smile that was sincere and packed with joy. It was a smile Ferb hadn't seen since they were kids.

"Dude, what happened?" Greg asked, elbowing Phineas.

When Phineas didn't reply, Ferb snorted. "I think he's on cloud nine right about now."

Greg looked at the door, then back to Phineas. "Seriously? I strike out every time, but he hits a home-run first swing?"

Ferb laughed as he guided his joyfully incapacitated brother towards their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the girl was Isabella! And she was still waiting for Phineas!<strong>

**But now we have a stepfather that might just get in the way. Man, this wasn't my original plan at all... But it does seem better.**

**Now, next chapter will have a song, too. Again, it's by Trace Adkins! I left metaphorical hints at the beginning and end of the chapter...**

**Also, I might just include a song in every chapter. I have an idea for the fourth chapter, but after that I'm drawing a blank, so please, suggest some country songs! Just make sure they aren't too much.**

**So, please review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Swing

**Alright! The next chapter! A little short, but I was running out of ideas before moving on to the next one...**

**So, this time, the song is _Swing_, also by Trace Adkins.  
><strong>

**So, enough chit-chat, let's get to the chapter!  
><strong>

**Oh, and I don't own any characters from _Phineas and Ferb_. I do own Greg and Isabella's stepfather, who will be named later in this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phineas practically burst into the club, already looking for Isabella. He found her almost instantly. He took a running step forward-<p>

Only to find Ferb holding him back. "Ferb! Let go!" he exclaimed.

Ferb chuckled. "No need to make yourself look like a fool, Phin. Besides, you need to help Greg take our instruments to the stage."

Phineas glared at him. "Why don't you?"

Ferb grinned. "I took care of yours after you zoned out for the day."

Phineas blushed slightly and mumbled, "Fine…"

He turned and sulked out the door. Ferb turned and headed for Isabella's table.

She looked up at him when he got near. "Hey Ferb. Where's Phineas?"

Ferb pointed at the door, where Greg was entering with his instrument and Phineas was hauling in both his instrument and Ferb's.

Isabella giggled. "I take it he didn't help out yesterday?"

Ferb nodded, eliciting a louder laugh from her. "Speaking of that, I have an idea to let you two get a head start. But you'll need to perform again."

Her smile turned to a frown. "Ferb, I don't want to be a flirt anymore. Not if I'm going to be with Phineas."

Ferb grinned. "I think you'll like this idea."

He leaned in and whispered his plan. As he did, Isabella began to smile again.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Greg were putting the last of the microphones in place when Ferb walked up. "Ready, you two?"<p>

Phineas nodded and picked up his guitar. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Ferb. "What?"

Ferb smirked. "Phineas, when Isabella comes on stage, just go with it. Follow her lead."

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "You're having her perform again?"

Ferb nodded. "You can thank me later."

Phineas was about to question Ferb's sanity when his green-haired stepbrother struck the first chord. With a sigh, he started playing, figuring he'd get the explanation later.

**Ferb: **_Take me out to the ball game._

**Greg, Ferb, and Phineas: **_Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing._

_Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing._

**Greg: **_ Yeah!_

At this point, Isabella came onto the stage, walking up to Greg. Phineas and Ferb moved to the side.

**Ferb and Phineas: **_Strike one:_

**Greg: **_ Hey baby do you come here often?_

Isabella gave him a small shove.

**Ferb and Phineas: **_Strike two:_

**Greg: **_ Hey baby, now what's your sign?_

She turned away from him.

**Ferb and Phineas: **_Strike three:_

Isabella walked to the side of the stage.

**Greg: **_Hold on now, where ya goin'?_

**Ferb and Phineas: **_Greg's out, next in line._

**Greg, Ferb, and Phineas: **_Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing._

_Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing._

**Ferb: **_Yeah!_

This time, Isabella walked to the same place, but Ferb moved Greg back over by Phineas. He then moved over and stood by Isabella.

**Greg and Phineas: **_First base:_

**Ferb: **_Why yes I went to Harvard._

**Greg and Phineas: **_Big lead:_

**Ferb: **_I majored in pre-med._

Isabella seemed to look interested.

**Greg and Phineas: **_Picked off:_

**Ferb: **_Just stayed for one semester._

Isabella spun around and walked away.

**Greg and Phineas: **_Ferb's out, who's next?_

**Greg, Ferb, and Phineas: **_Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing._

_Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing._

_Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing._

_Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing._

**Greg: **_Swing it now!_

The three played through their solos, each as good as the last. Phineas was wondering why Ferb had brought Isabella up.

**Greg: **_Everyone strikes out nine times outta ten._

_But you gotta step up to the plate, son,_

'_Cause, every now and then…_

Ferb shoved Phineas to the front, right at the same time Isabella moved there.

**Ferb and Greg: **_Fast ball:_

**Phineas: **_She walked right up to me._

Isabella then wrapped her arms around Phineas's middle, making him blush a little.

**Phineas: **_Said, "Could I take you home?"_

**Ferb and Greg: **_Could be._

Isabella started pulling Phineas off the stage. Phineas had enough sense to put his guitar on the stage as she did.

**Phineas: **_Hey boys, I'll see you later._

Ferb and Greg looked at each other, grinning.

**Ferb and Greg: **_Goin',_

_Goin',_

_Goin',_

_Gone!_

**Ferb: **_Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing._

_Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing._

**Ferb and Greg: **_Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing._

_Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing._

**Greg: **_Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing._

_Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing._

**Ferb: **_Ah ha ha!_

The two wrapped up, earning yet another huge applause.

Ferb grabbed a microphone. "Thank you! And, please, another round of applause to the lovely Ms. Garcia-Shapiro for her stage show!"

The crowd gave one, causing Gerg to laugh behind Ferb.

"So," he began, as the crowd went back to their conversations, "where'd you send them?"

Ferb grinned. "They're long gone by now."

Greg groaned. "We have to clean up his share again, don't we?"

Ferb chuckled. "I'll get his stuff. After all, I'm the one that sent them out early."

Greg frowned for a moment, then chuckled. "Well, I guess it's fine then."

As the two started to place their instruments into cases, Isabella's stepfather walked up. "Howdy, boys! How ya doin'?"

Greg grinned. "We're great! Just about to head home."

Isabella's stepfather shook his head. "Nonsense! Not after a third performance like that! Stay and have some drinks, on the house!"

Greg and Ferb looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, we don't have anywhere we need to be…" Ferb said.

Isabella's stepfather let out a booming laugh. "Excellent! Now, where's boy number three? I need to thank all three of ya!"

Ferb shrugged. "We're not sure, sir. He left already."

Isabella's stepfather shook his head. "No sirs, here. Call me Jorge. And why'd he leave? I thought the three of you would at least say hello to my daughter."

Greg laughed nervously and Jorge frowned. "Where are they?" he growled.

Ferb figured the truth would be best here. "Well, Isabella and Phineas are-"

"Did you say Phineas?" Jorge cut him off. When Ferb nodded, his eyes narrowed. "Phineas, as in the boy my daughter has been obsessed with since before I was her father?"

Ferb held his hands up defensively. "Sir- Jorge, believe me, Isabella will be fine. They may not have seen each other in years, but their kind of friendship can outlast that sort of time. Phineas will take care of her, probably better then he will take care of himself."

Jorge let out a puff of air. "He'd better. Anything goes wrong, he get's my daughter hurt in any way, and I'll fill him full of lead."

* * *

><p>Phineas and Isabella ran giggling through the streets. "Phineas! Where are we going?" Isabella laughed.<p>

Phineas grinned as he took her hand and the slowed to a walk. "I was actually winging it. I haven't been here more than a few days, remember?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Well, Mr. Smartypants, I've been here for years. Just tell me what you want to do, and I can take us to the right place."

Phineas made a mock thinking face. "Well, I was hoping for a place for us to hang out for a while, then I was hoping to take you out to dinner. After that, perhaps a walk around town?"

Isabella smiled and kissed Phineas on the cheek. "I knew I made the right choice, holding on for you. Come on, I know the perfect place." She pulled Phineas along the streets, not noticing how Phineas had turned as red as his hair.

* * *

><p>Jorge took another gulp of his beer, then practically slammed the glass down on the table. "So, Phineas has never dated a girl before, never even had a crush?"<p>

Ferb nodded. "As far as I am aware. And, given I was one of his two closest friends for the majority of his life, I would be."

Jorge nodded slowly. "Well, at least Phineas isn't a player. He seems pretty decent sort of boy, too. But what about finances? You boys seem a little desperate when it comes to money."

Greg nodded. "He's got us there, Ferb. We're barely surviving on what we're getting from him."

Ferb chuckled. "Actually, that's not quite true."

Both Greg and Jorge gave him a look that said _You are crazy_. "Do tell," Greg muttered.

"Well, back when you first got Phineas to agree to the band, I realized that such a lifestyle would most likely end up like this, with little income and the possibility of total failure not too far away. So, I took a bunch of our old inventions and patented them. In fact, I even put a few under your name, Greg, since you were the only one keeping Phineas out of his depression."

Jorge raised an eyebrow. "So, how steady is that?"

Ferb grinned. "Steadier than most jobs, now-a-days. One patent is more than enough for Phineas and Isabella to live on quite happily."

Greg frowned. "And how did you never tell us, Ferb? I mean, we were nearly out of money before this job, and you just happened to know that we had more than enough to live on? What gives?"

"Well, I was keeping them out of the picture because I didn't want you guys to end up wasting money. If you had known that we had those patents, would you have been careful with the money we had from our band?"

Greg grinned sheepishly. "Probably not."

"Exactly. These patents were supposed to be last resort incomes. If we lived on these, Phineas would have had nothing to keep him from becoming depressed again. Now, though, I think he might be glad to see a couple hundred thousand in patent money waiting for him."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here's where things change a bit.<br>**

**First, songs are no longer just going to be sang. Some might be, but other chapters might just be based on songs.  
><strong>

**Question is, do you want me to include the lyrics at the end of such chapters, or should I just tell you the name?  
><strong>

**Looks like the boys weren't in such a bind after all! And it is a good thing, with Phineas and Isabella getting together so fast...  
><strong>

**Here's a hint on the next song: It's by Gloriana and it'll have something to do with Phineas and Isabella.  
><strong>

**Review, please!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: (Kissed You) Goodnight

**Howdy people! I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I blame: writer's block, other stories, college work, life in general, etc., etc.**

**So, this time, we do not have the song in the chapter. But the song this chapter is based on is _(Kissed You) Goodnight_ by Gloriana. I won't put the actual lyrics in, as the majority who answered my question (one person total) said they'd rather just have the name of the song and the artist.  
><strong>

**Finally, I did skip most of the actual date. Yes, it doesn't seem like I should, but the actual date isn't important to the chapter. You'll see why.  
><strong>

**So, read on!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The day was a whirlwind of romantic activities for the two of them. The two of them danced together at a club until evening. From there, they went to Phineas's apartment to grab his car and drove to a small restaurant, where they shared a romantic dinner together. Finally, they simply walked together through the adjacent park, arm in arm, for several hours.<p>

One significant piece of what they considered romance did not surface, however. They did not kiss once during the entire date.

Finally, they returned to the car, and Phineas drove Isabella home.

As they pulled in front of Isabella's house, they both felt awkward.

"So, you had a good time?" Phineas asked, glancing at the side mirror.

"Yeah, a really good time," Isabella replied with a blush, staring at her feet.

Another couple seconds passed in silence. Finally, Isabella asked, "So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Phineas nodded. "I guess so."

Yet more silence followed. Finally, without another word, Isabella slipped out of the car. Phineas watched as she walked up to her front door. He watched as she entered and shut the door, with the porch light turning off a second later.

Phineas sighed and dropped his head onto the steering wheel. He glanced at the clock, noting the time was half past midnight.

He slammed his forehead against the wheel. He couldn't believe that he had done that. He had asked Isabella out, taken her to all those romantic places, but failed to do the one thing that probably mattered most. He was too scared to kiss her.

He knew every reason he was scared. The only one that mattered was he was scared of losing her. He knew what could happen if couples broke up, how they might refuse to see each other again. Phineas was pretty sure that if he lost Isabella a second time, he would be crushed. So he was scared to enter that zone, afraid of what might happen if he screwed it up too much.

He glanced at her house again. She had kissed him already, though. She had waited years, never attempting to find someone else to replace him.

But somehow, even that scared him. This fear was that he wasn't close enough to his old self, that she would eventually find herself loving the old Phineas and not whoever he was now.

He sighed. He wondered how love could be so complicated.

* * *

><p>Isabella peaked out the window. His car was still there, still on. She felt a little relief, but not enough.<p>

The evening with him had been amazing. It was like something out of her childhood dreams.

But there was no kiss. And that worried her immensely.

Phineas might have only been throwing her a bone. He might have not realized what going on a date with her meant. The only way Isabella would know is if he kissed her.

She worried that maybe she had done something wrong. Perhaps she had she been too eager for their date. Maybe she hadn't been eager enough. She just didn't know.

But he hadn't left yet, despite the fact that it seemed like she was finished. He was still there, like he might do something. She hoped that he would do it. She hoped he wouldn't just leave.

* * *

><p>Phineas stared at the house, his thoughts settling.<p>

He had come this far. He had asked her out. The only thing he hadn't done is kiss her.

Finally, he made up his mind.

He turned off the car. Without a second though, he got out, and headed straight for the front door.

* * *

><p>Isabella felt her spirits soar when he got out. Forgetting that she was trying not to seem like she was watching, she ran for the door and flung it open.<p>

* * *

><p>As Phineas neared the door, Isabella swung it open, nearly charging out of the house. Phineas knew right away that she could only have done that if she were waiting.<p>

But that didn't change anything. If anything, it only encouraged him, telling him he was making the right choice.

They met right on the edge of the porch. Without a word, they wrapped their arms around each other and they kissed.

Phineas felt Isabella's lips move against his, almost as in desperation. Phineas returned it with equal fire, pouring his need for her into it.

They held that kiss as long as they could. When they finally parted, Phineas almost gasped for breath.

They both stood there, still in each other's arms, both trying to catch their breath. Both their faces were split by joyous smiles.

Isabella leaned forward slightly, placing her forehead on Phineas's. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Phineas replied before leaning in and kissing her again.

This time, their kiss was gentle, loving, and calm. They practically melted into each other. Neither of them noticed the blinds moving in the window.

They separated again. Isabella slowly backed out of Phineas's arms.

"Goodnight, Isabella."

She smiled at him. "Goodnight, Phineas. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she slipped inside, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Isabella sighed as she slide down the door. He really did care about her.<p>

"Hija. Come here."

Isabella actually froze when she heard her stepfather's voice.

"I won't ask again."

Slowly, Isabella stood up and walked into the room. Her stepfather stood there, looking at her with concern and the slightest bit of anger. "Darlin', you have any idea how long I've been up waiting for you?"

Isabella shook her head, slightly annoyed. "Dad, I'm an adult now. Just because I still live with you, doesn't mean you need to treat me like a kid!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't finished. After all that waiting, I come out here when I hear the door slam, and what do I find? My daughter, making out with a boy on our front porch!"

Isabella glared at him. "We weren't 'making out!' He just… kissed me goodnight. And, anyways, I love Phineas!"

This time, it was her stepfather who narrowed his eyes. "I know you've been obsessed with this boy since you were a kid, but did he ever show an interest in you before now?"

That question caught Isabella off guard. "W-what do you mean?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I know what goes through a guy's mind when he's a young man. When it come to girls, there's just one thing he thinks about."

Isabella turned red. "DAD! Phineas isn't like that!"

"And just how do you know, darling? You haven't spoken to him in years."

Isabella paused. He was right. She didn't know if Phineas had changed. While he seemed the same, it could be a shell, just like her flirtatiousness had been.

When she didn't respond, her stepfather continued, "Look, hija, I'm just lookin' out for you. I don't want you to throw yourself at this boy, only to get hurt by him. Just… think about it." With that, he walked out of the room.

Isabella glanced at the window. As much as she hated herself for doing so, she found herself starting to think along the same lines as her stepfather. She needed to be careful with her new relationship, just in case it wasn't what she thought it was.

* * *

><p>Phineas opened the door to his apartment, ready for a night's sleep.<p>

He wasn't expecting Ferb and Greg to immediately crowd him and start bombarding him with questions that quickly devolved into an arguement.

"How'd it go?"

"You guys together?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Did you score?"

"Greg!"

"Hey, don't judge me!"

"Hard not to, when you say stuff like that."

"Says the British boy who says nothing!"

"GUYS!" Phineas shouted. The two immediately stopped and looked at him. "While I don't mind telling you what happened, I need to actually speak to do so!"

The two of them grinned sheepishly. "Right," Greg said. "So, how'd you do?"

Phineas shrugged. "Well, most of the night just felt unreal. It was too much like a dream. I guess what really made it feel like reality was when I kissed her as I dropped her off."

Ferb grinned. "You finally got it right, bro."

Phineas elbowed him playfully. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ferb shook his head. "You'll get it if you think about it."

"So, anything else happen?" Greg pushed.

Phineas shook his head. "Not really. We just decided to meet up again tomorrow. Not sure if we'll go out again, or just hang out."

Ferb laughed. "Well, you'll need money to go out, right?"

Phineas's eyes went wide. "Oh man! I forgot we can't spare the money! What are we going to do! What am I going to do?!"

Greg started laughing. "I can't take this! Just tell him already, Ferb!"

Ferb grinned. "Phineas, we have a lot of saved money from the inventions I patented."

Phineas gaped at him. "Wait, what?"

Greg shook his head. "You got a lot of dough in the bank, man! We all do, thanks to Grasshead here. He just never bothered to tell us."

Ferb rolled his eyes at Greg's insult. "Exactly."

Phineas managed to shut his mouth. "So, you're saying we were next low on funds, that we never had to worry about money, and that you decided not to tell us?!"

Ferb shrugged. "Honestly, yes to all of them. I had my reasons, though. First, you needed something to take your mind off your depression. If we had just lived off the patent money, you wouldn't have been half as cheerful as you were during the band. Second, we were fine with our band funds most of the time, and we never actually ran out. So, the patents were unnecessary. Third, it let the income get a lot of money, which means you can make some pretty big purchases without taking a loan right now."

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "Purchases like?"

Ferb started to count them off: "A new car, a house, a vacation," he then grinned shamelessly, "a diamond ring…"

Phineas blushed. "Isn't that rushing things?"

Greg nudged him. "Is it? Seems like you two are rushing things already to me. You just met up yesterday after years and today you're dating. Who's to say you won't be engaged by the end of the week?

Phineas blushed harder. "Aw, come on, guys! Leave me alone!"

Greg and Ferb laughed. "Look at it from our perspective, Phineas," Greg continued. "For me, I've never seen you take an interest in anyone romantically. In two days, you already surpassed me in dating experience!"

"As for me," Ferb added, "I was waiting for you to get together with her as long as she had a crush on you. After we moved, I thought you'd never end up with her. But, out of the blue, we meet up with her and you get together with her, on your own no less, almost immediately!"

Phineas shook his head. "I see your point, but can't you lay off a little?"

Ferb, grinning, patted his back. "Don't worry, bro. This is about as we'll go. We support this one hundred percent."

Greg nodded. "But, I'm warning you Phineas. You mess up with her, and I'll consider it a free game."

Phineas glared at him while Ferb snorted.

Greg grinned shamelessly. "What? You know she's hot, and apparently a nice woman. The only reason I'm not going for it now is that you're dating her already!"

Phineas and Ferb shook their heads. "Well," said Phineas, "I don't know about you two, but I want to be up and out of here early tomorrow. After all, I've got a girlfriend to see!"

Ferb chuckled. "In that case, let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Not bad?<br>**

**Jorge seems to be pushing Isabella away from Phineas... that might not end well.  
><strong>

**I actually have an idea of what the next chapter is going to be about! So, if college isn't too much, I should have the next chapter up relatively soon!**

**So, in the meantime, review!  
><strong>


End file.
